Danville
is a major city in the Tri-State Area. A geographic anomaly, Danville is near the ocean, yet it is within a day's driving distance of Mount Rushmore. It has a large suburban area and is surrounded by forest. The population of Danville is 241,000 as seen on a sign at the city limits ("The Magnificent Few"). Downtown Locations Abzir's Car Parts Doofenshmirtz forces Perry to pick up some chewed gum off the sidewalk near here and nearly makes him eat it. ("Brain Drain") Airport Danville Airport is a civilian airfield providing aerospace service to Danville and the surrounding area. A huge, empty hangar at the foot of Runway 05L is used by Phineas and Ferb to test their running shoes against the speed of light ("Run Candace Run"), and Norm uses it for the final shot of his rap video. ("A Real Boy"). Baking Academy A were-cow followed by an angry mob interrupt a midnight session at the Academy ("That's the Spirit"). Bark, Purr & Squeek Pet Store News travels fast that Candace has insulted all animals. The inhabitants of the pet store pour out and join the chase. ("Interview With a Platypus"). Better Panda Restaurant Candace and Stacy dine here when Candace notices that their fortune cookies oddly prescient ("Magic Carpet Ride"). It is also across the street from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. ("It's About Time!"). Blueprint Heaven Blueprint Heaven is a store in downtown Danville that sells blueprints for many devices and inventions. Phineas and Ferb use the store when they don't have time to draw up blueprints themselves. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz also patronizes this establishment ("I Scream, You Scream"). Bobbi's Hair Emporium Bobbi Fabulous needs a lot of floor space for his hair styling empire, but he maintains a small shrine to honor his days in Love Händel ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Bowl-R-Ama The Bowl-R-Ama is a local bowling alley that Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher like to go to frequently. Candace once made it a goal of hers to navigate a giant bowling ball to the bowling alley to bust her brothers. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") Car Wash Phineas and Ferb run their rollercoaster through the car wash after the mud cycle ("Rollercoaster") and Doofenshmirtz and Agent P battle it out here in "The Fast and the Phineas." Charitable Charities Charitable Charities has three locations in Danville. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace visit all of them in the vehicles and garb of famous television detectives. Charlene Doofenshmirtz knows Sam, the driver of one of the Charitable Charities' trucks ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Chef Guilbaud's Cooking School Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Charlene Doofenshmirtz spend more time on the phone fielding calls from their daughters than in learning the culinary arts ("I Scream, You Scream"). City Dump Buford directs the Tri-State Area Unification Day parade through the Danville city dump ("Hip Hip Parade"). This dump seems to be distinct from the Danville Scrap Yard and could possibly be the dump inaugurated (with a single couch) in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" on the day of the Rollercoaster. The couch dump is a fully-developed dump by the time of the "bad" future in that episode. Cleaners Candace and Vanessa meet here in each other's clothing after a mix-up that extended even to their personalities ("Hail Doofania!"). Convention Center The Summer Cotillion is held here ("Gaming the System") as well as the science fiction and fantasy convention ('Nerds of a Feather"). Corner Cafe Established in 1969 and situated next to the movie theater, this is where Candace and Stacy plan to meet on their Jeremy-free day ("Canderemy"). The establishing shot of the Pharaoh Theater possibly shows the Corner Cafe right next door ("Are You My Mummy?.") The cafe has a bus stop in front of it ("That's the Spirit"). D's Pizza Next door to Whatever. Vampire Candace ducks into this brightly lit pizza place in a vain attempt to avoid the light of day ("The Curse of Candace"). Danny's Music Shop Danny sells musical instruments to players who can handle them, but he is always proud to be recognized by fans of Love Händel ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Danville Leather Home of leather apparel and scene of full-moon vandalism ("That's the Spirit"). Danville Mountain Baljeet asks Phineas and Ferb to climb this mountain. ("Bully Bromance Breakup") Danville Museum The Danville Museum is a favorite of Lawrence Fletcher. He brought his children there when the museum was featuring an exhibit on ancient Greece. Notable features include many statues in classical Greek style, and a Greek/Roman style courtyard with rows of columns and shrubs. It was the end of Phineas and Ferb's chariot race through Danville ("Greece Lightning"). Danville Opera House Princess Baldegunde travels from Drusselstein to dedicate the new opera house. Doofenshmirtz drops Phineas's and Ferb's giant jukebox on top of the opera house, and it fits perfectly ("Make Play"). Danville Park A charity run from the park turns into a torch and pitchfork mob scene as Doofenshmirtz tries to turn Danville into a reasonable facsimile of Gimmelshtump ("The Curse of Candace"). Another mob chases a meddlesome were-cow through the park under the light of the full moon (and the torches) ("That's the Spirit"). Danville Roller Rink Jeremy's and Candace's grandmothers held rollery derby matches here, but today the roller rink is a tattoo parlor ("Crack That Whip"). Danville Scrap Yard Site of the greatest scrap yard rave ever ("Brain Drain", "Ask a Foolish Question") which Vanessa attends with Johnny. In "Ask a Foolish Question," the supercomputer scans "the second greatest scrap yard rave ever." This may be a different scrap yard (the second greatest in Danville?) as it has only a few items compared to the mountains of scrap visible in the greatest rave yard. Danville Senior Center Home of the annual Latke Festival and weekly three-bean-salad Tuesday celebration ("Lotsa Latkes"). Devors The Tri-State Area's only sandal store. The store location is not known, but Jeremy's foot stars in one of their television commercial. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Dr. Doofenshmirtz runs his evil business empire from downtown Danville. Its main building is located near the city's center, not too far from the Googolplex Mall, Huge-O-Records, Town Hall, and the Danville Harbor. There are many other Doofenshmirtz buildings scattered around the city including an evil annex next door to the Har-D-Har Toy Company factory, and several abandoned buildings, including a vacuum cleaner factory, a self-storage building and a movie theater. Drawbridge This drawbridge is raised at the worst possible moment for Norm ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Norm is so large that he appears to be on a pedestrian bridge, but it is more logically the replacement for the "old" automobile drawbridge that Candace uses as a launching ramp to catch her buoyant brothers in "Bubble Boys." The drawbridge that snares Norm may also be the same one that acts as a pinball paddle to send Candace on her way in the Giant bowling ball ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). Drive-in Movie Theater Right across the street from Doofenshmirtz's downtown condo. Doofenshmirtz used to mimic the onscreen action until a building was placed right in his way ("Candace Gets Busted"). It's possible it was the one that re-opened in "What Do It Do?". Drugstore This traditional corner drugstore may not be the soda shop where Norm wanted to have malts with his "dad" in "A Real Boy" ("The Curse of Candace"). Elevated Train Seen for a few moments in "Gi-Ants." Ell No After dining at Better Panda, Candace and Stacy go for walk, guided by the fortune cookies that Candace has swiped. They pass by the Ell No, apparently operated by a baker ("Magic Carpet Ride"). Fireside Girls' Lodge Obviously of great age, the lodge is now surrounded by modern Danville ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). Fish Market Candace gets slapped by a trout or two here during the big chariot race ("Greece Lightning"). Freight Emergency Harbor Located "on the docks." Vanessa's mother agrees to meet Vanessa at FEH so that Vanessa can show her Doofania ("Hail Doofania!"). Googolplex Mall Googolplex Mall is located near downtown Danville, a short bus ride away from Huge-O-Records. It is the local mall of Danville, consisting of many, many stores, including a Har D Har Toy Store and a Mr. Slushy Dawg across the Har D Har Toy Store. Other places include Wedgies, a bully training center ("Raging Bully"). The Googolplex Mall has also been seen many other episodes. Haney's Cow Emporium Candace buys a cow whistle here, but she fails in her attempt to control a thundering herd of cattle. Har D Har Toy Corporation Manufacturing plant and distribution center for climbing toys and the Perry the Platypus Inaction Figure ("Toy to the World"). The complex includes at minimum a headquarters building, the actual factory and a shipping warehouse on the docks. Toy distribution is by truck and ship. Hightail Delivery Paul drives a truck for his father. ("Delivery of Destiny") Huge-O-Records Huge-O-Records held the recording rights to Phineas and the Ferb-Tones and much earlier produced one-hit-wonder Lindana's album. Judging by the number of gold records in their offices, they are very successful producers. ("Flop Starz") Inky's Tattoo Parlor On the site of the old Danville Roller Rink ("Crack That Whip"). Inventors Emporium Located next to a barber shop, this is a popular store for inventors of all kinds. They offer things like cogs and other parts in addition to pre-built machinery to use in contraptions. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is a frequent customer ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Joe's Eyeglasses Phineas and Ferb get the lenses from inside the glasses on top on the store and use them for the top of their observatory ("Comet Kermillian"). Lab Coat Emporium In the Googolplex Mall. This is where Doofenshmirtz gets his labcoats. Phineas and Ferb pressure the manager to reveal Doofenshmirtz ex-wife's address ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Lab Coat Cleaners Doofenshmirtz has been standing in line here for years not realizing that he only needs to wave a mug of hot cocoa around to get prompt service. ("Bully Bromance Breakup"). Muffin Food The Sniffleton Nostrils bus makes it this far when a tree falls in its path ("My Fair Goalie"). Museum of Natural History The Museum of Natural History has exhibits on dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. It also has an exhibit on "Gadgets through the Ages" that included a prototype for a time machine from the 1800's. Phineas and Ferb fixed it up and got lost back in time, only to be rescued by Isabella and the Fireside Girls. ("It's About Time!") They intend on building a new wing onto the building. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus was along the route of Phineas and Ferb's chariot race. During the race, Norm ran into the statue of Babe the Blue Ox and the head fell on top of Norm's head like a mask. Like Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and the Mr. Slushy Franchise, it has a very catchy jingle: "Paul Bunyan's! Where the food is good... but not too good, eh?" There are two statues of Paul Bunyan holding a spatula and Babe the Blue Ox holding wood and a dish of pancakes. ("Greece Lightning") P + F Lemonade Stadium Phineas and Ferb sponsor the stadium during the heyday of their lemonade stand franchise ("The Lemonade Stand"). This seems to be a distinct venue from the Danville Arena, Convention Center, and the open air sports stadium. Pharaoh Theater The Pharaoh Theater was built over seventy years ago and is described by Lawrence Fletcher as the best place to watch an old mummy movie. It is the location where Phineas and Ferb begin their quest to find a mummy ("Are You My Mummy?"). The building next door resembles the Corner Cafe, supposedly next door to "the movie theater" ("Canderemy"). Seeds, Weeds and Wackers Lawrence shops here as said in the episode Hail Doofania! Sports Stadium This uncovered stadium definitely has a 1920s or 1930s feel. Danville suspends soccer games just because of a little rain ("The Great Indoors") Swampy's Board Shop Next to one of Phineas's and Ferb's many lemonade outlets is a storefront with Board Shop along the front and Swampy's on vertical sign ("Lemonade Stand"). The naming would presumably refer to Phineas and Ferb creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Swimming Pool Doofenshmirtz tries to face his fear and jump from the high dive here. He gets everyone to turn away with his inator, but he turns away himself and takes the plunge ("Split Personality"). Subway Candace experiences Danville's extensive subway system firsthand when she ends up on the tracks inside an out-of-control bowling ball ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). Superduper Mega Superstore The Superduper Mega Superstore is a mall-like structure with "52,637,000 sq. acres of unbridled consumerism all under one roof." ("Vanessassary Roughness") Tony's Delicatessen With every purchase, Doofenshmirtz gets free chicken soup, which he intends to use for evil purposes ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?"). Town Hall Located across from the main building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in the center of Danville, the Town Hall is where the Mayor works and also where Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "goody two-shoes" brother Roger was awarded the key to the city. ("Tree to Get Ready") Tri-State Area Public Library Sherman aka "Swampy" keeps a mean beat with his "Overdue" stamp in this Classical style edifice, with all the books he can read, some sweet ole' ladies and a carpet from the 'eighties ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Tri-State Bridal Candace sends Linda and her Aunt Tiana here as she finalizes plans for her wedding to Bob Webber. The bridal shop is actually never seen. Olga is the contact at the shop ("Candace's Big Day"). Tri-State Plank & Board Some of Phineas's and Ferb's best projects get their start here ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). Uncle Joe's Subs Jeremy's uncle's sub shop. There is a Candace Flynn special grilled cheese sandwich ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). Whatever Danville's one goth store. Motto: Clothes from the dark side ("The Curse of Candace"). This may be the place where Vanessa gets her clothes. WJOP The show Let's All Dance Until We're Sick is filmed here ("Nerdy Dancin'"). This is also where the kids broadcast the song "Danville for Niceness" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Suburban Danville Animal Rescue Center A young Flynn-Fletcher family meets Carl in disguise here and adopts a secret-agent platypus ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Antenna Farm Never seen, but Jeremy mentions passing it just as his cell phone conks out. ("Monster from the Id"). Baljeet's House Baljeet and his family live a few blocks away from Phineas and Ferb ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Bully Code"). Brain Bath & Beyond Dr. Doofenshmirtz purchased many items there for use on his mind control helmet ("Brain Drain"). Bunny Farm Perry pulls enough rabbits out of a hat to sink Doofenshmirtz's balloon. Coincidentally the Farmer has just poured his life's savings into everything one would need for a bunny farm--besides bunnies ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). The farmer sells it and opended a Van Rental place. Cliffside Park Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet escape their three-tiered maze just before it rolls off a cliff at the edge the park that it has rolled into. Buford notes that it takes three seconds for the maze to hit bottom ("We Call it Maze"). Cliffside Water Park The startled herd of cattle are driven right onto a propitiously placed water slide. ("The Magnificent Few") Danville Adult Diaper Factory Doofenshmirtz gets within five minutes by air of the factory before his plane and his plans fall apart ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). Danville Arena Linda and Candace have Lindana's 1980s revival concert here. Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence perform incognito as Max Modem and the Mainframes ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"). The arena is seen to be open to the air in "Tip of the Day". This seems to be the venue for the Bango-Ru convention ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Danville Community Center thumb|left Candace, Stacy, and Baljeet try to pay attention to success guru, Ted Shaw ("The Secret of Success"). Candace meets here with other older sisters to find tools to curb her urge to bust ("Perry The Actorpus"). Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife's house in the hills somewhere Charlene and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz live at this house. Heinz Doofenshmirtz visits to pick up or drop off Vanessa. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace trace Candace's doll to this location. ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Doofenshmirtz's suburban house Doofenshmirtz´s house when he lived in the suburbs with a swimming pool. Then he decided to rent the house only because his neighbor Phil annoyed him in several ways, the most annoying bеing his leaf blower ("Put That Putter Away"). Doofenshmirtz's water fortress on Lake Winimahatikihaha Lake Winimahatikihaha seems to be near an amusement park, but is otherwise in a cloud-shrouded rugged area with small picturesque peaks. Doofenshmirtz works on insect studies in his fortress in the lake, and Vanessa visits for Bring-your-daughter-to-work Day. The fortress design includes escape pods, but it has a few flaws: A ramp leads from the water level right into the control room, and there is a ceiling escape hatch and self destruct button in the lava chamber ("The Magnificent Few"). Eat Restaurant Monster truck drivers stop here to tank up before going to the big rally ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). Flynn-Fletcher house The backyard of this suburban home located at 2308 Maple Drive is where many exciting things take place every day. Underneath the home is the lair of Agent P. Garcia-Shapiro House Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and her daughter, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, live here, across from the Flynn-Fletcher house. ("The Fast and the Phineas") They have a pool in their backyard. Their dog Pinky (who like Agent P works for the O.W.C.A.) has his lair under the house ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Giant Prism Danville dignataries dedicate a giant prism in one of the city's many parks ("Canderemy"). Hirano House Stacy and Dr. Hirano live there ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Robot Rodeo"). Irving and Albert's House Irving and Albert live here. The family owns a 1950s or 1960s Alfa Romeo Giulietta convertible. Jefferson County Motor Speedway The Jefferson County Motor Speedway is the local speedway, housing the Swamp Oil 500 during the summer. It is located below the hill where the Flynn-Fletcher house is, putting it about off the coast of Maple Street ("The Fast and the Phineas"). Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art The Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art is located just outside Danville and is within sight of a small mountain range and the Unpainted Desert. Local artist Beppo Brown, has monumental recreations of everyday objects were on display there ("Oil on Candace"). Johnson House Jeremy and his family live here. It is also the location of Linda Flynn's book club meetings ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Little Duffers Danville's only minature golf course is going out of business until circumstances drop Phineas's and Ferb's course right in the owner's lap ("Put That Putter Away"). Power Station Within view of downtown Danville, this coal-fired plant strains to keep up with Doofenshmirtz's demands ("S'Winter"). Sandwich Town Sandwich Town is one of the many sandwich shops in Danville. There is either one close to the Flynn-Fletcher house, or they deliver, since Phineas and Ferb have sandwiches before they thaw Conk out of the glacier. Their catchy jingle was a trademark of their commercials. Like most other sandwich shops in town, they had someone dress up in a sandwich suit to promote their product ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). Super Food, Stuff Mart Candace finds mom here, but instead of busting the boys, only gets to yell at some cheese ("Rollercoaster," "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Van Stomm House Buford and his family live here. It was seen for a few seconds in Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Phineas mentions that they are five blocks away from home while they are standing outside Buford's house. It was also seen in Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!. Geographical Points of Interest Note: Some of the following locations may not be inside the city limits of Danville. Atlantis Atlantis is located right off the coast of the beach. ("Atlantis") Beach Danville has a public beach with a boardwalk and small trinket shops to cater to tourists. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet enjoy making sand castles here on warm summer days. Buford lost his fish Biff when he took him for a swim here. Candace and Stacy prefer to shop at the trinket shops. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") Cactus Gorge A 5,000-foot deep gorge, possibly in the Tri-State area but outside of reliable cell phone coverage. Doofenshmirtz watches as his tanker full of boom juice flies over the edge, and Lawrence just misses doing the same with his rental recreational vehicle. We learn that the namesake cacti grow along the bottom of the gorge. ("Road Trip"). Clem's Carnival Linda drops the kids off here for some safe horse riding, but Doofenshmirtz's termite minions cause a cattle stampede for the kids to round up. ("The Magnificent Few") Danville Canyon A desert canyon near Danville that runs next to the Small Mountain Range that may be a part of the Unpainted Desert. A river flows through part of the floor of the canyon. ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") Danville Chasm The final obstacle before the finish of the Tour de Ferb. Yet another gash in the Danville landscape. ("Tour de Ferb"). Danville Dam Doofenshmirtz intends to destroy the dam and flood Danville in order to inaugurate the Age of the BO-AT. Fortunately, Perry opens the gates to the Danville M.O.A.T. ("Interview With a Platypus"). Danville Glacier The Danville Glacier can be seen from downtown Danville. It contains some of the most intact archeological finds ever: a stegosaurus, a pterodactyl, and a mammoth. Phineas and Ferb even search for, find, and reanimate a caveman from inside the glacier. The glacier was destroyed when Agent P's hover jet ran into it. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") Danville Hill Phineas and Ferb's supercomputer directs the kids to Danville Hill where their actions will soon directly affect Linda. The hill is surrounded by relatively rural countryside. At the base of the hill can be seen a windmill farm with none of the blades turning. ("Ask a Foolish Question"). Danville Lighthouse The lighthouse is originally within sight of the D. E. I. building, and the sound of the ships keeps Doofenshmirtz awake at night. The lighthouse eventually ends up embedded in the side of Doofenshmirtz's building after he attaches a rocket to the lighthouse and launches it without a guidance system ("That Sinking Feeling"). When Buford fishes using Baljeet as bait in "Magic Carpet Ride," a lighthouse can be seen in the distance. Danville National Forest Doofenshmirtz takes Vanessa and her punk friends on a camping trip where their path intersects with Phineas's and Ferb's game of "Skiddley Whiffers." Doofenshmirtz's Vacation Condo (Evil Woodland Retreat) Doofenshmirtz invites his online date to his magnificent retreat near the Flynn family cottage, but she is more interested in Perry than in Doofenshmirtz. Monogram refers to it as Doofenshmirtz's evil woodland retreat. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). Later, Doofenshmirtz chooses the Condo as the headquarters and birthplace for his giant dodo bird army. We learn that the cottage and retreat are near Gearhart Summit. ("Last Train to Bustville"). In both episodes, Doofenshmirtz runs past the Flynn cottage in his misfortune. Flynn Family Cottage Known as Camp Phineas when the kids come up, Grandpa and Grandma Flynn own this cottage next to a lake. Nearby destinations are Spleen Island (now submerged) in Badbeard Lake, Gearhart Summit, and Doofenshmirtz's evil woodland retreat. Glenda Wilkins and her sons Orville and Wilbur also live nearby. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!," "The Ballad of Badbeard," "Last Train to Bustville"). Gearhart Summit Gearhart Summit is the pinnacle of a mountainous region, presumably somewhere in the Tri-state area. Train tracks lead to a gift store at the top, even though the hill is considered "too steep" for trains. Glenda Wilkins is able to get her old locomotive to the summit after some extraneous material is removed from the rolling stock ("Last Train to Bustville"). Lake Winimahatikihaha Lake Winimahatikihaha has an amusement park on its shore, and is otherwise in a cloud-shrouded rugged area with small picturesque peaks. Doofenshmirtz works on insect studies in his fortress in the lake, and Vanessa visits for Bring-your-daughter-to-work Day ("The Magnificent Few"). M. O. A. T. The Metropolitan Oval Aquatic Trench that surrounds Danville is a diversionary canal that normally remains empty. In an emergency, such as a beaver dam collapse, the M. O. A. T. gates can be opened to accept flood waters before they threaten the town. The area to be submerged is actually a circular low-lying park ("Interview With a Platypus"). Museum of Biological Oddities The farmer invests his life savings in a museum near Gearhart Summit. Unfortunately, the farmer has put all of his efforts into the museum and none into the exhibits. Fortunately, Doofenshmirtz drops in followed by a true "living fossil" ("Last Train to Bustville"). Old Drawbridge Candace and Linda are launched from this bridge, and Candace has one of her best chances ever to bust her reckless brothers--if only her mother would open her eyes! ("Bubble Boys"). Candace calls this the old drawbridge, so perhaps the pedestrian drawbridge that brings Norm to a halt is really the "new" traffic drawbridge ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Port The port is located near the public beach, and is not very large. It does not appear to be very populated normally. Phineas and Ferb launch their submarine from this port. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") This may or may not be the same area that Dr. Doofenshmirtz docked his evil city Doofania, as well as Freight Emergency Harbor (FEH). ("Hail Doofania!") Small Mountain Range Within sight of the Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art is a small mountain range. Local artist Beppo Brown created a work called "Donuts Over the Mountain" on this range. ("Oil on Candace") Spleen Island Legitimately purchased by Doofenshmirtz for cheap, it is in the middle of Badbeard Lake and thought to be haunted by a sea hag ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). Candace mistakenly hits the self-destruct button, and it submerges into the lake. Unpainted Desert Located near a small mountain range, the Unpainted Desert was once painted using giant art supplies by Phineas, Ferb, and Django but it was washed off by Doofenshmirtz busting the Danville dam. It is within sight of the Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art. ("Oil on Candace") Woods The large conifer forest appears to be dense. It has a Mr. Slushy Burger booth in it. ("Rollercoaster", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") Future Two possible futures of Danville are known to exist: a good future based on the current timeline where Candace has come to appreciate her brothers, and a bad future where Candace succeeds in busting her brothers when they build the rollercoaster, which leads to Heinz Doofenshmirtz becoming Emperor. Good Future Danville in the Good Future is shown when Phineas and Ferb travel 20 years into the future in order to get a machine that can fuse wood and metal. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") New look of Danville In the future, Danville becomes more technological, having self-opening doors, and a device that can merge metal and wood together. Most things are also digital, such as a digital tree. The Museum also added a new wing, which is, literally, just a wing at the top of the roof. The People *Candace Flynn - Presumed to have married, most likely Jeremy. Has three children named Xavier, Fred and Amanda. *Linda – Still running the Antique Shop, presumably with husband Lawrence. *Heinz - Appears to still be trying to be evil, but is still being foiled by Perry. *Isabella - Mentioned by Amanda as "Aunt Isabella", suggesting she marries Phineas or Ferb. *Phineas - Mentioned by Linda as being in Switzerland to receive an award. *Ferb - Mentioned by Linda as being at Camp David. *Stacy - Mentioned by Candace as being the president of Uraguay. *Lawrence Fletcher - Unknown if he's dead or alive. Bad Future The Bad Future occurs when the Candace from the Good Future comes back to the day of the rollercoaster and drags her mother out of the supermarket to witness the coaster. The helicopter that Agent P is about to secure a grappling hook to is diverted to rescue the boys. This allows the tinfoil ball to crash into Agent P atop the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, while Heinz fell onto a nearby ledge and survives. During the period Agent P is incapacitated, Heinz begins his rise to Emperor. The Look In this future, the Tri-State Area is morphed into a dystopian society ruled by Doofenshmirtz, with severe ecological damage caused by extensive industrialization. Everyone here is called Joe, so that Heinz can boast that he always remembers everyone's name. Lab coats are required clothing. The People Most of the people in this future are named Joe, with a few exceptions: *Heinz – Is the ruler of this future, because of what future Candace did 20 years ago - busting Phineas and Ferb. *Perry – Is still in the O.W.C.A., but his lair is in ruins, and because of taking an oath is unable to stop Doofenshmirtz. Based on the conversations, the OWCA appears to still try to stop their ruler, but the oath makes it really hard. Apparently all Doofenshmirtz has to do is tell them not to do something. *Carl - Carl is seen still working in the O.W.C.A., now as an adult. *Major Monogram – Is still one of the heads of The O.W.C.A., but is very old. Background Information ".]] *The city of Danville was named after creator Dan Povenmire. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) *The population of Danville is 241,000 as seen on a sign at the city limits in "The Magnificent Few". *According to series creator Dan Povenmire: :"Danville is not in any specific state, it is wherever it needs to be for any episode. It is a short driving distance from the ocean and Mount Rushmore so it doesn't really exist geographically. Much like Springfield on The Simpsons there are many many states with a Danville in them so any one of them can claim it." (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) 's flag]] *There is a Danville located in Alabama, Arkansas, California, Georgia, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Missouri, Maine, Ohio, Oregon, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, and West Virginia. Also, there is one in Canada, Ireland, and South Africa. *In the episode "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", Phineas says they have 40 hours of daylight. They depart Danville, westbound, early Saturday morning shortly after 5:00 AM. This would place their observed sundown after 9:00 PM the next evening, Sunday. This suggests that Danville lies far north and west in its time zone, like Seattle, Washington. There have been many references to Seattle in the show. *The city of Danville could be in New York because in the online game, Hoverboard tour, the Doofenshmirtz Evil inc. building is there. (This can be wrong due to the fact that the games are made somewhere else). *A possible location for Danville might be Illinois. In "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Danny sings in "History of Rock" that "When I was a boy, down in South Illinois..." Which hints that Danville may perhaps be Danville, IL. It's within a day's drive of Mount Rushmore (although it's 17 hours according to Google Maps), it doesn't have an ocean, but it does have a very large lake. There was a reference in "The Blues Brothers" to the area surrounding Chicago as the "tri-state area," and Interstate 294 connecting Wisconsin, Illinois, and Indiana is known as the "Tri-State Tollway." Also Illinois, Iowa, and Missouri are known as the Tri-States. *Danvile could also be in Wisconsin, possibly around the Milwaukee area, as it is not near and ocean, but is near a very large lake, and is connected to a highway known as the Tri-State tollway. The city of Milwaukee is small enough with around 500,000 people, compared to some of the more major cities. There is an unincorperated community in Wisconsin named Danville, close to the border between Dodge and Jefferson Counties. It is also within a days drive of Mount Rushmore. *Danville could be in Florida because Atlantis is said to be in the Bermuda Triangle and they found it. Also a moat could be in Florida and there are small mountain ranges and dry spots. In the episode were perry is a banana trucker there is a song that says he is going to Alabama and this is right next to Florida. The Lake Nose Monster could be in Lake Okeechobee and could be a huge alligator. *Another reason that Danville is likely in the northern U.S. is that Jeremy's grandmother Hildegarde once belonged to the "Saskatoon Slashers." ("Crack That Whip") Saskatoon, Canada is about 150 miles north of North Dakota, in the province of Saskatchewan. It follows that a roller derby team wouldn't go too far to compete, even for a championship. However, it is probably too far from Danville, Canada (which is over a thousand miles away in Quebec). *As of "Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" and "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!," the location of Danville has been narrowed down to US locations east of the Mississippi River. The broadcast station in Danville has a call-sign of WJOP, with the "W" suggesting its eastern location. *During the end credits of "Hail Doofania!", as Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings the line "And it's floating on an inner tube," he shows a map of the San Francisco Bay Area and highlights San Francisco. The Danville in California is in the Bay Area. *The Museum of Natural History is an actual place, located in New York. This may mean Danville is near New York, but this can also mean that they were visiting a fictional museum. *Danville is surrounded by the MOAT, a network of rivers. Manhattan in New York City is surrounded by rivers. *Danville could be in South Dakota because they once visited Mount Rushmore. Others also might suggest that Danville could be located in Colorado because there's a sight of the Danville Canyon which resembles the "Grand Canyon". ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") *In Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz said "Let's just say it's between 3:30 and 4 Eastern Standard Time," meaning Danville is on the east coast. *in the past, there was once a battle of Danville. ("The Curse of Candace") Category:Locations Category:Danville